Buku Harian
by demikooo
Summary: one-shot!/Hinata kehilangan buku hariannya, dan di lain tempat Sasuke menemukan sebuah buku harian berwarna ungu muda. Setelah baca isinya, Sasuke yakin banget itu punya Hinata. Tapi kadang perkiraan bisa saja salah 'kan, Sas? Sebuah buku harian yang lo pikir bakal membawa keberuntungan nyatanya malah membawa lo ke hari kelabu. RnR?


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Bahasa acak adul dan gak baku, ooc!, serta penuh keenggakjelasan. Serius.

Fic ini gak ada hubungan apapun dengan fic lain karena emang asli _from my rusty brain._

_._

_._

Buku Harian

by. Demikooo

.

.

Mana, mana, dimana!?

Hinata mengeluarkan seluruh isi tasnya dengan panik. Beberapa teman sekelasnya yang masih berada di kelas saat jam istirahat sekarang ini, agak bingung melihat tingkah sulung hyuuga itu.

Mana, mana, dimana?!

Rasanya Hinata ingin menangis saja. Ah, ia sungguh menyesal. Kenapa saat makan tadi ia malah membawa-bawa buku hariannya? Beginilah jadinya, buku hariannya sepertinya terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi.

Hinata sudah mencari kesana kemari, tapi ia tak kunjung menemukannya. Kalau ada yang baca, habis sudah ia. Hinata sudah tidak ada muka lagi untuk masuk sekolah.

Mana, mana, dimana?!

"Hyuuga-san, nyari apa?" beberapa temannya menghampirinya.

Hinata menggeleng, "A–ah, tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa." Hinata sekalian pasang pose unyu di akhir kalimatnya. Kata abang Neji sih, banyak orang yang senang dengan manusia unyu.

Bisa mati kutu ia jika memberitahu mereka kalau buku hariannya hilang. Ia memang tidak begitu punya banyak teman. Ia memang kuper dan ia memang pendiam. Bisa dibilang, buku hariannya itulah satu-satunya sahabatnya. Setelah sahabat tambunnya, Hinata rasa.

Kali ini Hinata benar-benar berharap bisa menemukan lagi buku hariannya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di wilayah barat SMA Konoha, tampak seorang pemuda sedang tiduran di bawah pohon manga sekolah sambil memegang buku mungil berwarna ungu muda.

Sasuke, pemuda itu, sebenarnya ogah untuk membuka buku yang berisi privasi orang lain. Tentu saja ia tahu dalam sekali lihat kalau itu adalah buku harian. Dan pasti punya cewek.

Coba, mana ada hari gini ada cewek yang kemana-mana bawa buku harian. Tapi malah hal itu yang membuat Sasuke makin tidak tahan untuk mengintip tulisan yang tertera disana. Namanya juga manusia, rasa penasaran itu hal yang naluriah.

**Hari ini aku sangat lapar. Tapi gara-gara di kelas ada yang kentut diam-diam, Aku jadi gak nafsu untuk makan. Biasa, gak ada yang ngaku. Tapi pasti anaknya miss Anko, si Sai itu yang kentut. Wajah datar dan senyuman sok **_**peace**_**-nya itu emang menipu. Tapi baunya naujubilah membuatku mual selalu.**

Sasuke menahan tawanya. Siapa sih cewek ini? Lucu banget. Sok-sokan pengen make rima, tapi gagal.

**Perut keroncongan, cemilanku pun tampaknya sudah habis. Padahal aku sudah membayangkan sepulang sekolah nanti akan segera ke warung Ci Tsunade. Juga membayangkan menikmati rumput laut rasa keripik kentang yang lagi banyak digandrungi itu. Tapi sayang seribu sayang, gara-gara anak-anak cowok membuat keributan, kami semua–anak 3 IPA 1–terpaksa diberi kuliah selama 2 jam oleh miss Anko. Untungnya miss Anko segera membubarkan kami saat perutku berbunyi. Aku malu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi?**

Sasuke yang tadinya tidak begitu tertarik, menjadi penasaran. Siapa gadis ini? Biasanya kalau cewek, pasti akan menulis tentang dirinya meski hanya sedikit.

Hidung Sasuke kembang-kempis. Julukannya sebagai pangeran sekolah juga karena dirinya yang sering dipuja-puji membuatnya sering gede rasa, seperti sekarang ini.

Tapi yang penting, sasuke sudah punya _clue_. Yang menulis ini pasti anak cewek, anak 3 IPA 1, anak kelas tetangga sebelah, dan gemar masak atau... makan?

Sasuke kembali melanjutkan bacaannya.

**Paling malas kalau tiap pagi mendengar suara berisik anak cewek. Sasuke-kun inilah, Sasuke-kun itulah. Perasaan di sekolah banyak anak cowok ganteng lainnya. Seperti a–sudahlah. Sasuke emang cowok pintar meski sok, ganteng meski **_**playboy**_**, dan kaya meski ia gak pernah jajanin temen-temennya, khususnya aku. Eh, tapi aku kan bukan temannya hahaha. Tapi aku ingin berteman dengannya deh. Kurasa sebenarnya ia orang baik. Dan kalau aku berteman dengannya siapa tahu ia bisa membelikanku makanan. Xixi.**

_Wah, jiancuk_! Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati. Untung hatinya itu kedap suara.

Eh tapi monyong banget yang nulis ini! Sasuke udah senang karena akhirnya ada namanya di buku harian ini. Tapi masa awalnya di kata-katain, lalu dipuji plus katain, dipuji, dan ternyata dipuji karena ada maunya. Tapi sudahlah. Sasuke gak ambil pusing. Masih ada beberapa lembar lagi sebelum tulisan ini habis.

**Pagi ini aku gak sempat mengeringkan rambutku. Aku bangun kesiangan karena semalaman nonton drama Korea. Awalnya sih karena Neji yang tau-tau membawa setumpuk kaset bajakan drama Korea. Padahal sebelumnya aku anti, tapi setelah dikit-dikit ngeliat cuplikan-cuplikan dari laptop Neji, aku jadi tertarik. Bayangkan, aku nonton 10 jam **_**nonstop**_**! Aku sempat kena omel Pak Asuma karena hampir membuat pulau di buku LKS miliknya. Tapi dengan izin Yang Maha Kuasa, aku berhasil melalui masa-masa kritis itu dengan baik. Untung teman sebangkuku dengan baik hati meminjamkan tempat pensil kalengnya sebagai wadah ilerku. Hiii menjijikkan ya? Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?**

Aaah!

Sasuke mengetuk-ngetuk buku harian itu dengan telunjuknya.

Ia tahu siapa pemilik buku harian ini. Hyuuga hinata. Pasti hyuuga hinata. _Clue-clue_ di tulisan itu sudah mengarah pada gadis itu.

Neji... Berambut basah tadi pagi...

Sasuke yakin banget ngeliat Hinata yang tadi pagi berlari-lari ke sekolah dengan rambutnya yang masih basah juga seragamnya yang agak berantakan. Diam-diam sasuke sering memperhatikan gadis manis itu. Habis ia manis dan pendiam. Dan sasuke sangat bangga bisa melihat sisi lain gadis manis itu. Gadis itu benar-benar _berbeda._

Sasuke mencari-cari tulisan lain di halaman selanjutnya. tapi nihil.

Eh, tunggu. Ada tulisan di bagian belakang buku diary itu.

**Kalau kau menemukan buku ini, cari aku.**

Khe, sok misterius. Maaf saja nona Hyuuga, aku sudah tahu ini bukumu. Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ah, dan juga terimakasih buku harian. Berkatmu aku bisa punya alasan untuk lebih dekat dengan Hinata. Nyahahaha.

Ia beranjak dan membersihkan seragamnya yang agak kotor karena tanah. Gak apalah kotor sedikit, toh ia ingat pembantunya adalah agen sabun detergent cair. Katanya sih, agar ia menjadi pemenang utama. Entahlah.

Dengan langkah riang sasuke menuju ke kelas 3 IPA 1. Ia menatap jamnya. Sepuluh menit lagi jam istirahat berakhir. Ia harus bergegas. Sebelum itu ia memakai dulu _headset_ putihnya dan memutar lagu James Bond biar ikut keren.

.

.

Kelas 3 IPA 1 saat itu tidak begitu banyak orang. Tapi tetap saja kehadiran Sasuke yang mencolok agak membuat ribut anak-anak cewek yang berada di kelas Hinata dan juga koridor.

"Hyuuga,"

Hinata membalikkan badannya dan menemukan Sasuke yang menghampirinya sembari melepas _headset_nya.

"U-uchiha-kun."

Jantung Sasuke sudah mulai berdetak gak karuan. Mata Hinata yang besar tampak memakannya hidup-hidup.

Hinata melotot ketika melihat buku yang dipegang Sasuke.

_Gotchah! Ini pasti punya lo_! Hidung sasuke mulai kembang kempis lagi.

"Hyuuga Hinata–Dengar, kamu boleh saja kalau mau menjadi temanku. Aku juga tidak keberatan untuk menjajanimu tiap hari. Aku juga senang jika dekat denganmu."

"E–eh?" Hinata menautkan alisnya dengan susah payah. Heran, dia udah nyoba biar alisnya bisa bersatu tapi selalu aja gagal. Kenapa untuk bersatu aja banyak rintangan? Kenapaaaa?!

Sasuke tersenyum, "Aku ingin membuktikan padamu kalau aku tidak se-sok, se-_playboy_, dan se-pelit yang kau pikirkan. Makanya, aku mengijinkanmu untuk berteman denganku agar kau bisa melihat diriku yang sebenarnya."

Anjrit, keren banget guah! Mami Mikoto kalo denger pasti bakal langsung ngadain tumpengan. Liat nih, Mi. Sasuke udah gede dan bukan _gay_. Sasuke bakal bawa Hinata kerumah sebagai mantu Mami.

"WAAAAAA!"

Hinata melotot, Sasuke melotot, dan anak-anak lain yang sedang menyaksikan ikut melotot. Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan menemukan Chouji yang menatapnya tak percaya.

"Bu-buku harian gue, sialan!" Chouji menubruk Sasuke dengan beringas. Sadar kalau ia bukan _Hulk_, Chouji menunduk malu dan langsung berdiri di sebelah Hinata yang terlihat bingung akan alisnya. Sedang Sasuke sendiri masih bengong. Rasa sakit pinggangnya waktu kepentok meja pun ia abaikan.

"Anjrit, gue cari kemana-mana! Pasti lu udah baca semuanya!" Mata Chouji mulai berlinang air mata.

Hinata yang emang notabene sohibnya Chouji hanya bisa memeluk dan mengelus-elus punggung pemuda tambun itu.

"Ka-kamu sih,"

Sasuke masih bengong. Bahkan Hinata ikut menyalahkan dirinya. Bukan hanya hati dan pinggangnya yang sakit. Tapi harga dirinya...

"Nih, Hin." Chouji memberikan buku mungil berwarna kuning kepada Hinata disela-sela isakannya. "Gue nemu buku harian lu."

Wajah Hinata tampak berseri. "Arigatou! Kamu nemu dimana?"

"Oh, ada di tangannya Naruto. Hampir aja tuh anak ngejadiin buku harian lu sebagai jaminan biar dia bisa makan siang gratis."

Wajah hinata merona. "Arigatou."

"Tu-tunggu! Bu-bukannya itu buku Hinata?" sasuke masih gak terima. Gak terima kalo itu buku harian Chouji, gak terima juga ia sempat dikacangin. Teman-teman sekelas Hinata udah menatap Sasuke prihatin. Berharap Hinata maupun Chouji gak mengeluarkan kalimat yang akan membuat si bungsu Uchiha itu makin terpuruk.

"Ini buku gue, monyong. Kalo lu udah baca semuanya, terutama yang akhir, lu pasti nyadar kalo ini tulisan gue."

Ah, iya. Tulisan Hinata kan bak _Times New Roman_, tapi yang dibuku itu. Entahlah... mungkin _Blobs_?

Kalau Sasuke pikir-pikir lagi, emang iya. Yang lari-lari dengan rambut basah bukan hanya Hinata. Karena matanya hanya terpaut pada Hinata seorang, ecie, ia sampai gak nyadar ada Chouji nongol di pojokan penglihatannya.

Anjrit! Masa iya?

"T-tapi hinata. Lo tetep mau jadi temen gue ya?"

"Hah, iya aja deh."

Sasuke nyengir. Tapi yang melihatnya melihat itu sebagai cengiran termiris yang pernah mereka lihat. Sasuke mulai beranjak dari duduknya di lantai. Sebenernya dia malu parah. Harga dirinya seolah terinjak-injak, lalu digodok bersama kubis dan sawi, ditambah bawang dan sambal goring ati, hmm lazis. Tapi toh hinata udah bersedia mengambil satu langkah dalam jalan bernama 'macarin Uchiha Sasuke'. Itu aja bagi Sasuke sudah cukup. Dan Hinata gak perlu tahu. HAHA.

Sasuke mengibaskan poninya yang pendek. Hampir aja lehernya kram karena ia terlalu _over_ melakukannya.

"Uh, jadi.. gue balik dulu ya, Hin. Dan Chouji... plis banget jangan buat orang lain salah paham."

Chouji bengong, "Eh, kentang salto! Yang salah itu elu, nyong. Lagian gak bakal ada kejadian kayak gini kalo lu gak baca-baca di-diapet, eh, diary guah!"

Chouji hanya menatap geram ke arah Sasuke yang keluar kelas mereka dengan tertatih. Diam-diam baik Hinata dan Chouji merasa kasihan juga. Untung Sasuke berasal dari keluarga Uchiha, punya muka tebel, ganteng, sayang emak, terus–

"Chouji-kun," Hinata memanggil Chouji dengan nada lirih.

"Apa, Hin?" Chouji menatap Hinata yang matanya tampak berkaca-kaca. Bibirnya udah mulai manyun-manyun.

"Aku khawatir sama Uchiha-kun." Lalu Hinata menoleh ke arah Chouji dengan cepat. "Ini tak seperti yang kau pikirkan!"

Yah, mulai kesambet.

Hinata langsung berlari mengejar sesosok pemuda menyedihkan yang 2 menit lalu baru keluar kelas. Hinata terus berlari seraya memicingkan mata. Berharap menemukan sosok Uchiha Sasuke di lorong sekolah yang saat itu agak sepi. Masih ada beberapa murid yang berada di lorong sambil bergosip ria. Topiknya tentu saja mengenai sang pangeran sekolah yang terlihat berbeda 180 derajat.

"A–ano, apa kalian melihat Uchiha-kun?"

Lebih baik bertanya dari pada sesat di jalan. Meski Sekolahan Konoha ini gak luas-luas amat, tapi suka ada ruangan yang menjebak. Misalkan tiba-tiba salah masuk ruangan kelas. Eh itu salah sendiri karena gak lihat-lihat sih.

Orang yang ditanya Hinata menunjuk ke arah kerumunan cewek yang sepertinya sedang menggotong seseorang.

_Alamak, itu Uchiha-kun_! Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya dan langsung berlari ngibrit ke arah para cewek yang sibuk berteriak satu-dua-satu-dua tersebut.

Sasuke sendiri menatap langit-langit lorong sekolahan dengan pandangan nanar. Hari ini ia _terlalu_ menyedihkan, dan seolah tak ada tujuan, ia tak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Sasuke-kun! Tenang saja! Kami akan menggotongmu dengan selamat sampai UKS!" Karin sebagai ketua _fansclub _Sasukeramas–Sasuke Keren Amat Sih–menggotong bagian bokong Sasuke. Katanya, itu adalah bagian untuk petinggi sepertinya.

Ino dan Sakura yang berebut untuk menggotong kepala Sasuke ikut mengangguk setuju. "Lupakan soal harga diri, yang paling penting saat ini adalah kejiwaanmu!" tambah mereka.

Hah, kejiwaan. Kenapa bawa-bawa masalah kejiwaan disini? Perasaan Sasuke mah baik-baik saja. Dia cuma siyok, terpuruk, terperosot, terjatuh, dan tak bisa bangkit lagi. Halah. Tapi entah apa yang sebenarnya membuat dirinya seperti ini. Dirinya yang dipermalukan kah, atau karena Hinata yang tampak tak peduli padanya?

Cie.

"Uchiha-kun!"

Sayup-sayup Sasuke bisa mendengar seruan nona Hyuuga. Nadanya khawatir gituh, dan makin lama terdengar makin dekat.

"Uchiha-kun!"

Sasuke menoleh dengan lambat-lambat biar ngasih efek mendramatisir, ada Hinata di sampingnya menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir sesekali memberi semangat kepada para pemuja Sasuke yang sudah banjir keringat.

"Hyuuga…"

"Uchiha-kun,"

"Hyuuga…"

"Uchiha-kun,"

"Sakura…"

"Ino…"

Ah, udahan ah.

"Uchiha-kun baik-baik saja, kah?" Entah Hinata bertanya pada siapa, Sasuke tak tahu. Saat ini ia hanya bisa melihat dirinya yang sudah masuk ke dalam ruang UKS.

"Aku gak ngerti kenapa dia bisa kayak gini," Karin mengambil oksigen di sekitarnya banyak-banyak setelah menaruh Sasuke di ranjang paling pojok. Ia mengipasi lehernya yang penuh peluh. "Tapi kudengar dia begini gara-gara anak kelasmu yang dipanggi _World Bank."_

"Cho–Chouji maksudmu? Dia temanku." Hinata baru tahu panggilan Chouji yang diberikan oleh orang lain. Bagus juga, ia ingin segera bertemu Chouji untuk mempraktekkannya.

"Iya kali. Dan katanya Sasuke-kun ditolak Chouji."

Hah, kabar apalagi tuh?

Hinata diam saja. Saat ini ia lebih khawatir kepada Sasuke yang sedang tiduran dengan mata terpejam. Suasana ruang UKS berangsur sepi, para anggota _fansclub_ Sasuke yang tadi sibuk rebahan di lantai sudah menghilang entah kemana. Hanya tersisa Karin dan Hinata seorang disitu.

"Ini memang terdengar gila, nona. Tapi aku juga mendengar kamu terbawa-bawa urusan itu."

"He?"

Karin menghela nafas panjang, "Aku gak habis pikir. Kok bisa-bisanya kalian memperebutkan Chouji? Tapi nona, kuharap kau mau mengalah kali ini demi kebahagiaan Sasuke."

Sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu, Karin sempat menepuk-nepuk pundak Hinata beberapa kali. Saat itu Hinata hanya berharap, baik kabar benar maupun yang ngawur sama-sama gak beredar. Kasihan, yang jadi pihak nista disitu hanyalah Sasuke. Emang dasar terlahir sebagai cewek yang (semoga) baik.

Hinata menghampiri ranjang tempat Sasuke berada. Sunyi. Hanya ada suara gemerisik dedaunan yang saling bergesekkan. Jendela yang berada persis di samping ranjang Hinata sengaja buka agar bau keringat yang tadi memenuhi ruangan bisa keluar.

"Emmhhh." Pasti ngimpi bokep.

"Uchiha-kun?"

Sasuke membuka matanya dan mendapati Hinata duduk di samping ranjangnya. Ah, andaikan tiap hari bisa begini. Luka di pinggangnya juga rasanya sudah terobati.

"Hyuuga," Hinata membantu Sasuke untuk duduk. Hinata hanya takut jika Sasuke dapat melihat sesuatu di dalam lubang hidungnya, seperti manusia purba atau kawat berduri.

"Uchiha-kun sudah enakan?"

Sasuke mengangguk sekali dibarengi oleh suara bel masuk pelajaran selanjutnya.

"Sudah bel, kau gak masuk?" Sasuke tetap mencoba jadi orang yang _cool_. Prinsipnya adalah kejadian yang dulu biarkanlah berlalu, yang sekarang dibuat senang. Halah.

Hinata menggeleng pelan. "Biarlah." Gundulmu, Hin. Bahasa apa pula.

Lalu mereka ditemani keheningan. Syahdu gimana gitu.

"Uchiha-kun," Hinata menahan nafas sejenak, "Ke–kenapa Uchiha-kun ingin berteman denganku?"

Perasaan udah dikasih tahu alasannya sebelumnya. Eh, tapi itu kan saat Sasuke salah paham.

"Gini lho, Hyuuga." Sasuke menatap Hinata yang menunduk. "Gue tuh suka sama lo. Cie. Cie."

_Cieee, gue ditembak nih?_ Hinata meliukkan kepalanya ke dalam persis posisi sebelum melakukan roll depan.

"Kok diem?"

"Uh, emangnya Uchiha-kun ingin aku menjawab apa?"

"Ya diem aja. Soalnya gue belom selesai bicara." Sompret. "Lagian gak mungkin kan gue langsung nembak lo, nyang ada lo kabur duluan lagi. Jadi gue pengen mulai dari temenan sama lo, boleh?"

Hinata mengangguk. "TE–TENTU." Salah nada!

Hidung Sasuke perlahan kembang kempis lagi. Asyik, kekerenannya perlahan naik lagi. Kalo pengen mengumpulkan sikap percaya diri dan keren, emang tokcer kalo didepan cewek polos-polos beginih.

"Sebelumnya gue gak tahu gimana caranya biar bisa deket sama lo, dan gue kira dengan diary sialan itu, kita bisa deket."

"Bukannya kita sekarang jadi dekat, Uchiha-kun?" Hinata terkesiap. "Ma–maksudku, kita sudah bukan _stranger _gitu."

Sasuke tersenyum, "Yah, makanya gue gak tahu harus bilang ini hari yang sial atau hari yang baik."

Pintu UKS terbuka secara tiba-tiba. Meski kaget, Hinata lega saat menemukan sosok sahabat tambunnya yang memasuki UKS. Bukan apa, tapi Hinata sudah kehabisan bahan bicaraan dengan Uchiha satu ini. Bahkan untuk membalas perkataannya barusan Hinata sudah tidak bisa mikir lebih jauh lagi.

"Chouji-kun, ada apa?"

Hinata hanya bisa menurut saat Chouji menarik tangannya dan menyeretnya keluar UKS.

"Gue dikirim oleh penguasa langit untuk membawa lo kembali." Pret.

Sasuke mendengus. Menyebalkan. Baru aja dia nemu kebahagiaannya. Baru aja dia seneng-seneng karena gebetannya ada di samping dia, eeh malah dibawa pergi. Samping dia gitu loh, kapan lagi bisa kayak gini?

"O–oh. Uh, Uchiha-kun sampai jumpa!"

Sasuke tiba-tiba membeku. Bukan karena ucapan sampai jumpa Hinata, tapi karena ia baru saja melihat Chouji menyeringai ke arahnya. Seringai mesum mencurigakan gitu pula. Sasuke bergidik ngeri. Dia punya firasat buruk. Buruk banget.

Dari pandangan mata Chouji, Sasuke dapat menangkap sinyal ajakan perang. Yang berarti gak akan semudah itu untuk mendekati Hinata. Sasuke teringat, Chouji merupakan titisan Si Botak Neji yang diperintahkan langsung untuk menjaga adik sepupunya itu.

Sial!

.

.

OWARI

* * *

OMAKE.

.

.

"Lo nonton apa, Ji?" Chouji melirik ke arah samping Neji. "Eh ada elo, Nar."

Naruto nyengir. Ia kembali merapatkan bantal yang berada dalam dekapannya. Pandangannya tertuju pada layar laptop berukuran 18 inch milik Neji.

"Udah, duduk sinih. Dan jangan panggil gue Ji-Ji gitu ah, gue kayak dipanggil Narji, tau gak." Neji mendengus. Tangannya masih sibuk menganiaya _keyboard_ laptopnya.

Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, malam ini Chouji datang ke rumah Hinata untuk menemui Neji. Biasanya sih cuma untuk nyicip cemilan baru di rumah mereka, soalnya keluarga Hyuuga punya kebiasaan nge_stock_ cemilan berbeda tiap harinya. Punya cita-cita sebagai pencicip makanan, ngebuat Chouji tak absen dari kegiatannya untuk mencapai cita-citanya ini. Cita-cita kan bisa dimulai dimana saja. Contohnya di rumah temannya. Tapi kali ini dia datang ke kediaman Hyuuga dengan tujuan lebih mulia, buat minjem kaset drama korea bajakan punya Neji. Dan gak nyangka ada Naruto juga disini.

"Hinata mana?" Chouji bertanya setelah celingukan.

"Tidur."

Chouji ngangguk-angguk. Kebiasaan Hinata buat ngebo dari jam 9 malem udah dimaklumi keluarga dan teman-temannya.

Kalo main minjem kaset terus langsung pulang kan gak sopan, jadi Chouji ikut diem dan sok-sok serius natap _monitor_ laptop Neji. Naruto yang biasanya berisik, kali ini tampak mencurigakan karena sedari tadi kerjaannya cengengesan gak jelas. Neji mah gak usah ditanya lagi. Tampang anak kuliahan semester 3 itu udah kayak _psycho_.

Di kamar Neji yang gelap, cuma Chouji sendiri yang berkeringat dingin. Chouji Cuma takut pulang-pulang pakaiannya tinggal setengah. Dunia kan udah mulai sedeng, bisa aja kan dia jadi korban _rape_ kedua temennya ini?

"Selesai." Alhamdulillah. Chouji gak tahu apa yang selesai, tapi dia bersyukur aja.

Neji dan Naruto tatap-tatapan terus ngangguk bareng-bareng. Neji mengklik suatu tombol, dan layar laptop Neji kini memutar sebuah film.

Chouji hanya bengong. Dulu pernah ada seseorang yang bilang kalau Neji itu lebih kejam ketimbang Sasuke, dan Chouji gak percaya. Neji baik, lembut, ganteng, rambutnya juga bisa di _style _model apa aja. Tapi kali ini ia menyetujui hal itu.

Film yang diputar memang menampilkan tokoh Uchiha Sasuke yang begitu merana. Dan yang membuat Chouji kaget adalah dalang dibalik film dan kejadian tadi.

Naruto dan Neji.

.

.

* * *

Sumpah ya, kalau ada yang gak ngerti saya minta maaf. Pikiran dan ide saya stuck di tengah-tengah cerita. Tapi saya udah nargetin ini fic one-shot dan kudu di publish hari ini. Oh, tokoh-tokoh yang terlihat menyedihkan disini hanya untuk penunjang kesenangan mutlak(?).Ibarat makan di warung nasi padang, mahal. /apanyaaaa

Btw arigachuu for reading my fic x)) Mind to review?


End file.
